1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates, in general, to heat exchangers and, more specifically, to radiator assemblies for fluid filled electrical apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Radiator assemblies for fluid filled electrical apparatus have been constructed in many different shapes and arrangements. Some of the most efficient arrangements use sheet metal panels which are formed and welded together to provide ducts through which the liquid coolant flows. Several of these two-panel combinations, or radiator sections, are connected together in flow communication relationship by a header assembly which is connected to the electrical apparatus enclosure.
One widely used prior art radiator arrangement uses a plurality of radiator sections which have openings at their top and bottom ends which, when connected to a simple header assembly, permit the flow of coolant through the ducts of the radiator sections. A considerable number of welded or brazed joints are created on each section to form a liquid tight seal with the header assembly. These joints require a considerable amount of labor expense and are regarded as possible locations of failure and fluid leakage.
The thermal efficiency of a radiator assembly is dependent upon many factors, including the shape and dimensions of the radiating panels and the space between the panels. Generally, the more surface area across which the coolant flows, the more efficient the radiator system. Other factors, such as the amount of air flow between the radiator sections, also affect the thermal efficiency.
It has also been desired to construct the most efficient radiator assembly commensurate with manufacturing costs and reliability. Therefore, it is desirable, and it is an object of this invention, to provide an easily constructed radiator assembly which is more reliable and more efficient than prior art radiator assemblies.